


Thriller

by possiblyfictional



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cornstalk Mazes, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Actor AU, M/M, halloween themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblyfictional/pseuds/possiblyfictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers are the worst. Especially when they leave you alone in the face of fear. Until the face of fear isn't so scary.</p><p>Or, in which Cas enters a corn field maze and is abandoned, then found again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thriller

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post by an unused tumblr blog - "AU where dean works at a haunted corn maze terrorizing people with a chainsaw, and cas goes there with his brothers even though he doesn’t really like things like that, and is easily scared, and they end up ditching him so he gets kind of lost, and dean sees him standing alone in a darker corner of the maze and begins to rev his chainsaw and do the usual routine until he sees that cas is actually terrified and on the verge of tears, and then just takes off his mask and is like “oh sorry, are you okay?” and the ends up walking cas out of the maze and he buys him a candy apple and dEAN STILL IN ALL HIS BLOODY MAKEUP AND RIPPED CLOTHES AND HOLDING CAS’ HAND WOW CAN SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE THIS A THING"

Cas hated the haunted corn mazes.

He already had enough stress via college, so he didn’t understand why his brothers enjoyed being even more stressed from people pretending to murder them senselessly.

Either way, here he was, being dragged into a corn maze by Balthazar and Gabriel, who were both ignoring the very real pleas he was uttering, just so they could have a good time.

“Come on, Cassie, we won’t leave you. I promise,” Balthazar stated, the three of them standing right outside the maze.

“Scout’s honor,” Gabriel added. After a moment, Cas agreed, lingering closer to his brothers than he usually liked.

The corn towered around them, and Balthazar and Cas were talking about various topics, while Gabriel looked a little uneasy. They followed the right wall, which was usually a way to get out of a maze quickly. The three brothers traversed the maze on fast feet, trying to avoid attention. Yet, as time went on, Cas became more nervous, and his breath was hard to keep under control.

It didn’t take that long for the first chainsaw guy to come after their group, shouting and revving his chainsaw.

Cas screeched as Gabriel sprinted off, and Balthazar was quick behind him. Cas’ brothers were both on sports teams at their college, unlike Cas. In the chaos that ensued the three being chased, Gabriel and Balthazar sprinted one way, while Cas went down a different path, near hyperventilating from panic.

He ran as quickly as he could, avoiding the places he assumed chainsaw-owners to be. Soon, however, he couldn’t keep running, and slowed down, standing in a corner and seriously trying not to freak out.

He didn’t know what to do. Gabriel and Balthazar wouldn’t answer their phones until they were out of the maze, for “authenticity,” and Cas would probably cry if faced with someone else surprising him. With no other options available, Cas decided he’d wait until someone navigating the maze found him, or a miracle happened and he didn’t get attacked until closing. He knew which was more likely and what other option he wouldn’t dare consider.

“I’ll be fine,” Cas murmured to himself, shifting his weight a little “You’re not going to get hurt, and nobody’s actually dangerous in here.”

The college student flinched as he heard a chainsaw rev and assorted screams a few paths away from him. His breathing sped up again, and he really wished he could just hide in the cornstalks. Sadly, they wouldn’t conceal him.

There were another few minutes of silence, but then Cas saw someone looming in the dark, holding the chainsaw. He screamed, and he didn’t care, because then the chainsaw was revving and Cas was freaking out and panic was setting in. All Cas could do was run, but he was really not that good at that.

If things couldn’t get any worse, the actor decided to follow him, pacing himself so he’ll slowly gain ground on Cas.

Cas ran like the damn wind, but it wasn’t easy to when he was hyperventilating and about to cry. He looked back once to see the actor’s steps faltering, as if he’d fell out of character. It didn’t really matter, anyways, because that’s just going to give a weakened Cas a chance to get out of here without losing it and actually crying his eyes out. His brothers would’ve never let him hear the end of it.

However, his panicked thinking stuttered to a standstill when the chainsaw revving quiets, and a deep voice coming from behind him shouted, “Hey! Hey, are you okay?”

This couldn’t get worse. Cas agreed that he was fine, turning to face the man, who had taken off his mask. He was really hot, around Cas’ age, but that wasn’t the point right now. “Yeah, I’m okay.” His voice cracked on the last word, but that’s fine.

“You don’t look or sound very okay,” he replied, smiling apologetically.

Cas nodded, careful to avoid appearing like he was about to cry. “I was just dragged in here by my brothers, then abandoned. I hate these things. I’m scared too easily for these to be any fun at all.”

The other man nodded in understanding, then set the rubber chainsaw on the ground and neared Cas. “That’s really gotta suck. Sorry, I didn’t mean for you to panic or anything. It’s just my job to scare people,” the actor included, trying to not look threatening. That whole tactic didn’t work, since he looked terrifying and had the most realistic bloody makeup Cas had ever seen outside of movies.

He huffed a laugh, then shook his head. “Don’t feel bad for doing your job. It wasn’t your fault. Blame it on my brothers.”

The man laughed, then held out his hand to Cas. “I’m Dean,” he introduced, a soft grin on his face.

Cas took his hand, surprised. “I’m Cas.”

“Heya, Cas,” Dean tried out the words, then glanced back at his discarded chainsaw. “I gotta take care of that, but you seem like a pretty nice guy, and my shift is up soon, anyways, so do you want immunity and to get out of here with me?”

Cas smiled, then nodded. “As long as no one else comes after me.”

“They won’t.”

“Okay.”

They took a few shortcuts through the cornstalks, and Cas was more than relieved by the fact that he didn’t have to be scared of the maze workers. He still stayed near Dean, despite his calmed nerves. Maybe because Dean is attractive and nice, and that was always quite a great mix.

Dean got Cas out of the maze with no trouble, and another girl briefly talked with Dean before entering the maze and taking Dean’s chainsaw with her. Oddly, both Dean and Cas were more relaxed after it was out of their hands.

“So, how did your brothers get you in there in the first place?” Dean asked as they walked into the decked-out farm, which had been remodeled for October and the other holidays.

“They’re persuasive, and it’s annoying,” Cas answered, smiling faintly. Dean barked a laugh, which caused the other man to smile.

“Yeah, brothers are like that. I have a younger one, so I know what it’s like,” Dean explained. For some reason, neither of them were aware of the fact that Dean was covered in fake blood.

“How old is he?”

“He’s nineteen, with a full ride at Stanford. I’m just going to a local college here.”

“I go to the university nearby.”

“Senior?”

“Junior, actually.”

“Same here.”

They made small talk, and Dean spent a couple bucks to buy Cas a candy apple, which made him grin stupidly wide, because the guy who had recently terrified him was now buying him candy. And, come to think of it, holding his hand.

“How do you wear fake blood and makeup for so long?” Cas asked after a while, looking up at Dean’s eyes.

Dean looked down and seemed shocked hat he was still wearing his costume. “Oh. Still wearing that.”

With a laugh, Cas nodded and bit into his apple. “You are.”

Dean shrugged, then turned to face Cas. “I just forget about it, in the right company.”

He chuckled, then squeezed Dean’s hand. “My knight in hardly shining armor, come to scare me before saving me from inevitable panic, then forgetting the fact that his outfit is fake-blood-stained.”

Dean squeezed his hand back. “When you put it like that, I look pretty bad.”

Cas laughed there, then leaned over to kiss Dean’s cheek. At the blush that reddened Dean’s ears, evident in the lighting of the farm, Cas thought that maybe the maze hadn’t been such a bad idea.


End file.
